Old memories
by EaglesBro
Summary: I dont own the Series Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The heroes of Olympus


Disclaimer: I don't own the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians

chapter 1

Third Person POV

Sitting in a pitch black tent was a young man. This young man was sitting on the edge of his chair, leaning over a table analyzing a map. He had messy black hair that had a faded streak of gray betraying the age he looked, lean muscles toned from years of use, intelligent looking sea green eyes, and on his forearms were two tattoos. On his right inside forearm there were two dark blue tridents crossing each other in the shape of an X but on his left inside forearm there was orange flames wrapping around his skin flickering in the dim light of the tent giving off the image of live fire. He wore a set of gleaming gold and white metal armor pieces with a symbol on the top right arm most likely symbolizing his rank. After studying the map for a few more seconds he stood looking like he came to some sort of decision. Walking over to a table in the corner he grabbed a notebook from it's drawer and wrote something down. With a satisfied grunt he closed the notebook and returned it to the drawer. However at that moment the flaps of the tent were brought back letting much need sunlight in to the dimly lit tent. Avoiding the sun's intense rays the young man covered his eyes until the light died down revealing an older looking man dressed in similar attire with buzzed blond hair, pale blue eyes, and many laugh lines around his mouth and eyes that suggested in different times he laughed and messed around a lot but the look on his face at that moment told people he meant business. "Commander, Chaos has asked me to pass on a message to you." said the older man. Nodding The younger man replied " Come on Nile, I told you before address me as Percy in private but please carry on.". Smiling at the gesture, Nile went on "Percy, Chaos has requested your presence in the command tent at the most convenient time.". Sighing Percy responded "We both know that by saying at the most convenient time Chaos means right away so lead the way." Going back to his previous personality because of the prospect of going back into public Nile sternly nodded and turned around going through the tent flaps leading the young man named Percy to the command tent.

Percy POV

I walked into the command tent with Nile leading. Inside there were 3 others, 2 men and a woman, one man sat upon a throne while the two others were kneeling at his feet. Nile walked up to the man on the throne that was dressed in a long black cloak that covered his whole body and covering his head was a deep hood hiding any facial features that might be there. I followed suit and we both knelled along side the man and woman who I did not recognize. Nile spoke up "Sir, I have brought you the commander." "Thank you Nile you may leave now." replied the man on the throne in a deep voice. Nile got up, bowed once more, turned on his heels, and walked out of the tent leaving me and the two others. A silence settled over our little group, the man on the throne daring any one of us to be the first to speak up. Smiling, I was used to Chaos's antics but I could tell the man and the woman next to me weren't so familiar and were fairly uncomfortable in the now awkward silence. Sparing the two any further discomfort I spoke "So Chaos, is there a reason for our audience with you?"

" Ah, Why yes there is Percy but before that I believe that these two right here have information we both need on a certain situation. Carry on Emily." "Chaos sir as I was saying before Gaea has risen and..." said the woman named Emily but I was already lost in deep thought of the name she said. Gaea. The name brought on so many memories and experiences from my old life it was overwhelming. Ignoring my involuntary flash backs I turned my attention back on to Emily who was still speaking. "...their numbers may be many but there skill has begun to slack with the peace they have had in recent years. The lack of any real threat in the past years has decreased their power to a mere fraction of what they truly can accomplish and I am afraid they won't be able to hold off in the upcoming war without our help." finished Emily.

Chaos turned his attention back to me while replying to Emily "Thank you for your reports you may both go back to your posts." Bowing in respect the two stood up and left the tent leaving me and

Chaos alone. Worried about what they were talking about I asked "were they talking about what I think that they were talking about?" Chaos slowly nodded and with a gesture from his hand a chair appeared next to me. "You may want to sit down for this Percy." Gratefully taking a seat I looked up at Chaos signaling him to continue. "Gaea has risen and the Olympians are in need of great help if they are to stand a chance." Chaos finished. The Fates need to butt out of my life was my first thought, after Chaos confirmed my suspicions, quickly followed by thoughts of my former friends. The friends that I would have died for. The ones that betrayed me. "No." I muttered in a quiet voice. Hearing my reaction Chaos threw back his head revealing his face. Now I have seen his face before but it surprises me each time he has shown me. He has I guess what you could call handsome facial features with his high cheek bones and strong jaw but they were clearly dominated by his skin. The naturally blue tattooed skin was startling, with its irregularly placed small metal stars that made his face look like it came straight from some weird commercial explaining the wonderful capabilities of skin bedazzling, and the tribal looking tattoos that enhanced his exotic and alien looks. One time I asked a long serving captain, that looked as if he had seen everything, about Chaos's skin. He looked so stunned I would have thought that he actually found out his wife was a man instead of me asking about our leader's skin. Once he overcome his shock he looked at me with some sort of fear and admiration and said "I have never heard of Chaos revealing his face to anyone except you." I quickly realized I shouldn't ask about that anymore since I was new and didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from the battle hardened veterans. Chaos's face actually looked pained as he repeated the words that I dreaded to here "You have to go back."

~Flashback~

It was pitch black night, I remember even the stars failed to light up the stubborn night sky. I was walking along the edge of the forest and the beach heading to the water to clear my head so I could maybe get some rest after my long day. As I was walking I heard laughing and a moan. The laugh stopped me in my tracks. I listened harder thinking I imagined what I heard but it came again and a little louder this time. It confirmed my fear the laugh clearly belonged to Annabeth. What could she be doing out here this late at night I worriedly thought as I slowly crouched down and walked over to a boulder. Leaning against the boulder I leaned over to the right of the side of the boulder to find the source of Annabeth's laugh, praying to the gods it wasn't what I thought it was. But as my head peered around the corner it confirmed my worst fears.

There was Annabeth sitting on the lap of some camper kissing him in the way I thought she reserved only for me. I was frozen with shock and couldn't move. My girlfriend of about one year now was kissing some other guy. Many emotions filled my body, but the most dominant one was _Betrayal. _This Girl was the only person I lived for. She was my mortal point, connecting me to the world. I gave up everything for this girl and her she was going behind my back. Making a decision I spun on my heels and ran back to my cabin leaving the scene of my demise. As I ran back to my cabin I jumped onto my bed and passed out, my last thought wishing that I could wake up from this nightmare.

I woke up in the worst mood ever. There was only one other time I have ever felt this bad in my life and that was when I jumped in the River Styx. I wished that I could have done that again. Just dissolve to nothing leaving behind my troubles and worries. Looking at my watch I slowly stood up and walked over to the pavilion for breakfast, not even trying to make myself look presentable. Who did I have to look good for now. As I walked into the pavilion all conversation stopped and people stared. I probably looked like death itself I thought bitterly. I sat down at the Poseidon table and slowly people turned their attention away from me and back to their conversations. A nymph brought me a plate of food but I didn't even bother to make a sacrifice I just started eating right away. As I glanced away from my meal I met gray eyes. Before they might have looked sympathetic and worried but now all I saw was betrayal and resentment. I abruptly stood up and tried to stalk out of the pavilion but curly blonde hair blocked way. "Whats wrong Percy?" asked Annabeth

I scoffed and replied "Like you would ever care, just get out of my way.". The tension in pavilion was palpable. Everybody wondering what could have caused such a harsh reply from the usually easy going son of Poseidon. Annabeth glared and said "What the hell is that supposed to mean Percy?" I might have backed down before when she would glare at me but I was so angry with her right now nothing she could do would stop me. "You know exactly what I mean Annabeth, I saw you last night on the beach and I have to say I'm greatly disappointed in you young lady." Her eyes widened in surprise as she never would have guessed I finally figured it out, she looked up at me pleading and said "But Percy that wasn't what it looked like we were just-" I cut her off "Save Annabeth I don't need your lies just get out of my way before I do something I'll regret.". She looked terrible and all of a sudden fell to her knees and started sobbing and pleading for my forgiveness. The old Percy might have relented but not the new one. I was now a cold bitter empty shell with no purpose in life and I saw no reason to give into her pleads and be betrayed again. I forcefully pushed her aside and stalked out of the pavilion.

Chiron came 3 hours later with two ares kids behind him demanding that I follow him to the infirmary. He lead me to a bed where all my friends and fellow campers were crowded around. As Chiron pushed me and him to the front and upon seeing the camper in the bed I began to worry. In the bed was Mark Johnson, a son of Apollo and the only person that has actually took the time to try and teach me archery, all bruised and battered. Next to him, holding his hand was Annabeth. She looked up when we approached and glared at me. "You did this Percy, you and your jealously made you attack the only guy I have ever truly loved. You should die." Said Annabeth right before lunging at me with her dagger. However as she lunged forward Grover and Clarisse stepped forward and restrained her. I was Astonished and the look on my face must have shown that because Chiron looked at me with disgust and said "Don't act surprised Percy, We all Know you attacked him. He told us himself and we have witnesses."

After my confrontation in the infirmary, Chiron brought forward his so called witnesses. There were 5 in total. Grover, Travis, Katie,Will, and Jake. The last 4 went up first and told their account of how they supposedly saw me sneak up from behind Mark, stab him in the leg and repeatedly beat him after. All their stories matched perfectly and I began to wonder how the hell this could happen. I was asleep for the last 3 hours. Wasn't I? After they told their stories Grover went up and told everyone what he saw. His story matched the others which according to Chiron convicted me of the crime. As he had the Two Ares kids lead me away I made eye contact with Grover. His eyes were filled with regret, pity, and denial. I mouthed two words to him before I was dragged away. I'm Innocent.

Chrion lead me to a dungeon under the big house. It was damp and clammy from the moist ground but I felt at home in the moisturized air. Chiron had the Ares kids throw me into the dungeon and locked the door on the way out. As Chiron turned to leave I spoke my last words to him, "You have the wrong guy.", before he closed the dungeon door enveloping me in darkness. I don't know how much time passed, hours, days, maybe weeks but I. The water in the ground and the air surrounded me in my natural element making me strong. However after a while my strength began to ebb from the lack of food. I became frail and weak, wishing that something could take me away from my terrible fate and for once I would actually qualify for the term they call "Lucky".

It happened when I was aimlessly staring outside the dark cell. Nico suddenly appeared from the shadows, wearing a frantic expression. Before I could react he grabbed my arm and said "You can thank me later." and then all I remember is that it looked like the shadows in the room were ripped from the ground and thrown at me before blacking out. I opened my eyes and saw the faint light of the sun's rays penetrating the canopy of what I guessed to be the forest near Camp Half-Blood. The gentle and warming sound of crackling fire comforted my body, filling me with strength and hope. Pushing myself up with my elbows I came face to face with pitch black eyes that were looking at me with what seemed to be concern. Focusing my vision I realized I was looking at my unlikely savior, Nico. His facial expression was also filled with concern but when he realized that I was conscious and alive it broke out into amusement as he held out a hand. I looked at it for one second before gratefully grabbing it. I was pulled up, with a surprisingly strong grip for a 13 year old boy, to feet and steadied myself before turning my attention back to observe my surroundings. I realized that we were indeed in the forest of Camp Half-Blood but probably deeper in the heart then most demigods have ever gone but what caught my attention the most was the little girl dressed in a warm brown color sitting on a log tending to the fire. Looking back at Nico I raised my eyebrows in question. As if reading my mind he nodded and sarcastically said "Yes Hestia was the one that asked me to rescue you. She seems to think you're important or something like that." and finished with a shrug. I smiled in turn and punched him in the shoulder and saying "I'm glad you think so high of me Corpse Breath." "No problem but I really have to get going, something strange is going on in the underworld and I have a feeling that my father is gonna need my help." added Nico before shadow traveling away leaving me wondering what could be considered as "strange" in the Underworld.

Sighing I turned my attention back to the girl at the fire. I watched her tend the fire for several more moments before settling the nerves that always appeared when I ever came face to face with a god. I walked over to Hestia not sure of what to actually do when I talked to her. I mean should I bow? Kneel? Or just give her a respectful nod of the head? Making a decision I walked over to Hestia and calmly sat down next her on the log. She took no notice of me clearly expecting me to speak first. Being this close to her made me feel warm and fuzzy, as if it was a goddess I was sitting next but my mom. Wanting more I scooted closer. Feeling my movement I noticed a smile playing on her lips before it was quickly masked by an indifferent expression. Imagining that this was actually my mother, to help steel my nerves, I spoke up. "I believe I should thank you for helping me out of there.". I got no answer so after I few moments I went on. " It means a lot to me that you don't believe I could do that to Mark.". Still I got no answer. Sighing I decided to try the more direct route of questioning. "Was there a reason you decided to break me out of my cell?". With this she slowly turned towards me and finally spoke "there are many reasons for your rescue but it is not my place to tell you. Your destiny has changed and even the fates aren't able to control it now, you must find your own way. However don't worry because the main reason I brought you here was for you to receive something.". She stood up and walked in front of me placing a hand on my brow. She closed her eyes, concentrating on doing something. After a few seconds a felt a warmth spread across my body and something crawling on my left inside forearm. At first I was nervous as to what was happening but then I felt that I went through this before. Recalling the memory of my dad blessing me I concluded that Hestia was doing the same. As I felt the energy being transferred decrease, I looked up at Hestia. With her eyes now open and her hand by her side I could stare right into her eyes. I then slowly felt my body tire. Fighting my drooping eyelids I stared into Hestia's eyes, astounded that she just gave me her blessing. I never heard of anybody with the blessing of Hestia before. That could have meant only one thing I thought. I was in for one hell of a ride.

After that I became a nomad traveling around America, discovering my new powers over fire and destroying monsters in the process. However my nomadic way of life was a short one because soon after, Chaos found me. He petitioned for my services and I gratefully accepted knowing that this is what Hestia meant for my true calling.

~End of Flashback~

Coming back to reality I sighed " If I must but I am definitely not going to like it." Chaos's facial expression turned into a relieved one and laughed " No you probably won't but there is somebody that I have stationed there that you will enjoy seeing again.". That perked up my interest, for I hoped he was talking about who I thought he was talking about. "You mean Triton, don't you?" I asked hopefully. " Your powers of deduction have lead you to the right conclusion again. I swear I have never seen such an intelligent son of Poseidon." he said with a wink. "I hope that was a compliment." I said with a raised eyebrow. Chaos innocently smiled and replied " Its whatever you want it to be. Now are you ready for traveling?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt a sudden sensation in the pit of my chest and I felt like I was being sucked into a large vacuum, when everything became still and absolutely quiet. A mere few seconds later I opened my eyes. Revealing the sarcastic smiling face of, my once enemy but now friend, half-brother Triton.

**Review**


End file.
